


Guardian Angel

by NostalgicToni



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Guardian Angels, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicToni/pseuds/NostalgicToni
Summary: What happens when Kim's guardian angel just appears out of nowhere? Read to find out.





	Guardian Angel

Thud!

Kimberly's body hit the floor, waking the ex-cheerleader up from her deep sleep. Kim groaned, lifting her body off the floor, finally getting back onto her bed. Kim lifted her head up, her vision still fogged from just waking up but she could still see a faint outline of a figure. Kimberly buried her face into her pillow thinking that the figure was her mom. 

“Five more minutes, Mom,” Kim pleaded, turning her head to a more comfortable position. 

“First of all, I’m not your mom and Second of all, you’re about to be twenty minutes late to school,” stated a mysterious stranger that was standing in the middle of Kim’s room. Kimberly launched upward, eyes landing on the stranger that was now invading her bedroom. 

“Who are you?” Kim questioned the smaller girl while her eyes looked upon the girl’s outfit. 

“My name’s Trini and I’m your guardian angel,” Trini spoke as she winked at the other girl. 

“My what now?” Kim asked, clearly not believing the girl.

“You heard me, dumbass,” Trini said rolling her eyes.

“You’re right but I’m choosing not to listen,” Kim told the girl, rushing to get ready for school. 

“You seem pretty calm about a complete stranger being in your room,” Trini said as she watched the other girl.

“Oh come on, you’re so small, what can you do?” Kim taunted at Trini. It all happened too fast. Kim was suddenly pinned to the floor with Trini on top of her.

“I hate to admit it, but I find this kinda of hot,” Kim told the girl smirking.

“Me too,” Trini whispered so quietly that Kim wasn’t even sure she heard the other girl correctly. Trini pushed herself off of Kimberly, her face still scarlet from the obvious flirting. 

“Do you believe me now?” Trini asked with her eyebrows raised. 

“No, I just think you are a very fast human,” Kimberly told her, resuming her search. 

“I can’t believe it had to come to this,” Trini said taking her jacket off. 

“What are you talkin-” Kim stopped speaking mid-sentence when she saw two gigantic wings. One thing is for sure now, Trini was definitely a guardian angel. 

“Well, what’s your name?” Kim asked still looking at the girl’s wings in amazement.

“Trini,” Trini answered looking anywhere but the cheerleader’s face, her wings twitching with nervousness. 

“Why are you here?”

“You know why.” 

“Oh.” 

Kimberly made a mistake. A very big mistake. It all started when Kimberly’s friend Amanda shared an intimate picture with her. Now, Kim had a crush on a boy named Ty Flemmings who had eyes for Amanda. So, out of jealousy, Kim sent the nude photo to Ty, along with a caption, “Is this the girl you want to bring home to mom?” Kim realized she was crying when wet tears started running down her face.

“I’m here to help you get over this mistake, Kim,” Trini told the girl, wiping a tear away from the other girl’s face. “You’re a good person who just made a bad mistake.”

“Just so you know, I lied when I said you were late for school,” Trini told the girl hoping that the joke would amuse the girl. Kim punched the smaller girl on the arm before her mouth stretched upward into a smile. 

“So, what happens now?” Kim asked 

“I don’t know,” Trini said. “I guess I’m just here for the long ride,” Trini told the girl smiling. 

“Donuts?” Kim asked, knowing that the other girl knew what she was talking about. 

“Donuts,” Trini answered the girl, retracing her wings into her back.

Even though they had just met, it felt like they had known each other their whole lives and little did they know that this was only the beginning of their journey together.


End file.
